Mommy Come Home
by XxAlicexX
Summary: Sequal to My Guardian Angel Right where the last story left off. Troy and Ryan's relationship over the months that follow the improsionment of Ryan's father. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Mommy Come Home

_There has been so many changes to the original plan for a sequel but if you like this one then you will be glad to know I have actually made plans to make this a series. But if you don't like it then I wont bother writing the 3rd one but hopefully you'll like this enough to let me write it :-) _

_Thanks _

_Alice_

_xoxoxoxo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, but I do own some characters in this fic such as the councilor who has no name, and this rather random boy called Johnny who just seemed to be appropriate for this chapter, don't know if he'll play a big part in the story... _

Chapter 1

_**Ryan POV**_

"So Ryan, I hear you have a boyfriend now?"

I nodded smiling at the woman sitting opposite me.

"It's good to see that he makes you smile, I haven't seen one of those in awhile."

I couldn't help but laugh, every time I had come to see my counselor I have had a couple of days before hand where I couldn't even bring myself to get out of bed. But Troy changed all that for me, I had to see him, he was like a drug and I was addicted.

Oh, yet another problem to add to the list, addictive personality, remind me never to take up smoking.

"Troy?"

I nodded and my smile broadened.

"It's good to see he stuck by you."

"He's been great, really great, I don't know what I would have done if Sharpay and Troy hadn't been there."

"You probably wouldn't be here at all." My councilor said bitterly.

I looked down at the floor, "Have you thought about trying to do it again?"

"No!" I said shocked, "Of course not, it hurt my sister enough the first time. I would never do that to her again." I say as if I was about to burst into tears

"Okay, Okay, just calm down Ryan. I'm sorry I upset you." She says taking my hand and smiling.

"And how's your relationship with Troy changed over the past months? There's no point denying it Ryan, I can read you like a book now."

I smile at her warmly and sigh. "Troy, he's Troy and I love him so much. I really don't think our relationship has changed that much because we still talk like we used to and he still listens like he used to, but maybe there is just more making out included in our relationship now than there was 6 months ago."

She chuckles. "Well that's always good to know Ryan."

I blush

"How do you feel about your foster family?"

"I like it, it's just different. I'm not used to people showing me affection, except for Sharpay. So when they hug me, I can't help tensing up and then they look at me with such pity and hurt, like I'm some poor little boy who is so damaged by his part experiences that he is emotionally incapable and in some cases I guess that I am but I just hate those looks."

"I could have a word with them if you like?"

"No, no, I don't want to upset them, they are doing their best. It's just me being over sensitive again." A small smile plays at my lips.

"I do have to ask, and I know this is an upsetting topic but we talked about reducing the number of times you harm yourself. How is that going? Do you need me to help you in any way?"

I bite my bottom lip, I always hate this question. She has to ask every time I come in just to make sure I'm not heading in the wrong direction. But my spirits have been higher than they have been in weeks and I have managed to reduce the number of cuts a day which I'm proud of.

"3." I say finally.

"3 times a day?"

I nod.

"Well done, I'm really proud of you Ryan, you have come along way over these 6 months and I'm sure everyone else is proud of you as well." I look up and beam.

I have come along way; she can tell because when I first started to come in, I would sit in silence for about half an hour and then just start to cry uncontrollably while she held me in her arms.

And then after that came the talking through the tears which was hard work for her because she had to work out what I was actually saying.

Then came the answer to questions in a whisper, and then finally actually having a conversation. Sometimes I'd talk so much I would stay an extra hour just so I could sort out all the feeling of that week. I came to need our weekly sessions because usually by the end of the week something had happened that had got me worked into a state, like one of the other foster kids shouted at Sharpay and so I nearly hit him, or Sharpay got angry at me because I used her brush.

Ever since Dad got put away I can't help but feel weaker because I have no need to be hard anymore and so every little thing seems to upset me. But I've been told that it will go away in time.

I think Sharpay is getting a bit agitated with my constant brake downs but she never shows it, she just picks me up brushes me off and gives me a hug and its all better again.

_**Sharpay POV**_

I wait for Ryan in the waiting room of the building where Ryan's counseling sessions take place. This room always gives me the creeps because it's just so quiet and I'm watched like a hawk by the secretary. I don't know what she thinks I'm going to do, but she doesn't trust me.

There is a boy sitting across from me, just staring at me and it's really intimidating. I really wish Ryan would hurry up.

"What you here for?" The boy asks me in a husky voice, he looks around 16 or

17.

"Oh, I'm not here to see anyone, I'm waiting for my brother."

"Why's he here?"

"I don't think that any of your business." I say defensively.

"Sor-ry! I was just making conversation." And he looks down at the floor, and

I feel bad so I ask quietly.

"So why are you here?" I'm curious about this stranger, there is just something about him that makes him interesting.

"I don't think that's any of your business.?" He looks at me and smiles at the shocked look on my face.

"Nah I was kidding, I'm an alcoholic at 17, issues with the parents you see, drove me to it." He laughs bitterly.

I nod, looking at the boy's sad eyes; he looks like he can see into my very soul. "I've seen this woman a couple of times before, she's really good." I say gesturing towards the door.

He raises an eyebrow "Thought you said you weren't here to see anyone?"

"Oh, I'm not but it doesn't mean I've never seen anyone before does it?"

He smiles "I guess not. So why did you have to go in the first place?"

I'm reluctant to tell this total stranger the secret that I kept for so long but he told me his so it's only fair. "Abusive parent; saw my brother thrown down a flight of stairs and nearly killed by my father who was trying to rape me."

"Shit!" are the words I hear out of the boys mouth as he diverts his eyes to the floor.

I nod "Dads in prison now. I live with a foster family."

He nods now, looking up at me "Me to." He says simply and I smile.

Ryan appears at the doorway and I walk over to him and hug him. He always looks like he needs a hug at the end of his sessions. The boy then gets up and heads towards the door Ryan just exited from.

"I'm Johnny by the way." He says as he passes me.

"Sharpay." I say back. He nods and walks into the office where Ryan was just sat and closes the door.

XXX

Ry and I are sat in the car, and he's telling me about his session, but I can't help but think about Johnny and how his eyes were so sad, hiding his pain. And this just makes me feel even more guilty because one, I'm going out with Zeke and thinking about another guy and two, I'm not even listening to my brother.

"You alright?" I hear him ask as I shake myself out of my day dream.

"Yeah, yeah, just fine."

"So who was that guy you where chatting to while I was in counseling?"

"Just this guy, he was staring at me while I waited for you."

Ryan looks at me with raised eyebrows and says "That's a little bit creepy, isn't it?"

I smile and say "Yeah, I guess but then he started talking and he told me why he was there and I told him a bit about Dad and he lives with a foster family as well."

Ryan looks at me as I recall my conversation with Johnny and smiles "You like him!"

"What? No I do not! I'm going out with Zeke and I love him, he's the nicest guy ever."

"But is nice what you want sis?" He has such a smug smile on his face I would do anything to wipe it off.

"Shut up!" I say and give his arm a little slap and go back to watching the road as we drive home.

_**Ryan POV**_

We were all sat down for dinner. There was Sharpay, Evie (our foster mom), Gerry (our foster dad), the other kids and myself. When the doorbell rings, being closest to the door, Sharpay gets up to open it and when I hear a little squeak, I fear the worse, rushing to my sisters aid. But when I see who stands there my heart stops going a mile a minute and I relax. Standing in the doorway is who I guess to be a social worker and beside him, Johnny. Hence Sharpay's squeak of surprise.

"Hey, do you want to come in?" I say, considering Sharpay seemed to have lost the ability of speech. They both walk into the house, Johnny looking exceedingly nervous, the social workers hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him.

I give Sharpay a small slap on her arm and she realizes she still hasn't said anything and so going over to Johnny who has been told to stand in the hall while his social worker talks to Evie and Gerry, says

"Hey, how was your session today?"

He smiles at her and I can see he instantly relaxes at the gesture.

"It was good thanks, didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon." Sharpay giggles and I cough.

"Oh sorry, this is my brother Ryan." I walk forward.

"Hey man." He says holding out his hand and I smile shaking it.

"So you're the brother who nearly got killed by you dad?" I choke a little bit then, turning to look at Sharpay who smiles sweetly at me.

"Yeah I guess I am. Not really a question you get used to hearing." I say chuckling a little bit in shock at his bluntness.

XXX

When Johnny's social worker reappeared he told him that he would be staying here until he got clean and then his parents would collect him. But by the look on Johnny's face when his parents where mentioned, I don't think that he ever wanted to see them again.

When the social worker left Sharpay put a hand on Johnny's shoulder and led him towards the dining room where our dinner must have been cold but at least it was better than the microwave stuff I used to have to prepare for my father.

I was still skinny but my weight was improving I was no longer a danger to myself where eating was concerned, and I was proud of that fact.

While we all sat round the table eating our dinner, conversation turned to Johnny's accommodation.

"I'm afraid we are a little short on rooms at the moment, so I hope you don't mind sharing?" Evie said.

"Nah it's cool." Johnny muttered, still trying to get used to his new surroundings

"I'll share with him Evie, he already met Sharpay and she seems to trust him so it doesn't matter to me." I offer.

"Are you sure Ryan? I could always get one of the other boys to give up some space."

"I don't have much stuff, so there is plenty of space in my room already. But it's only if Johnny's cool with it?" I look at him and he smiles.

"Your sister really trusts me?"

I can't help but laugh, he's really taken with her.

XXX

Tonight is not a good night, dinner has come back to haunt me, stepping over a sleeping Johnny I rush to the bathroom, retching and coughing. I wash my face with cold water and walk slowly back to my room. It happens sometimes, if I eat too much too quickly. My stomach can't take it so it causes me to throw up.

I climb back into bed, careful not to disturb Johnny who has taken up temporary residence on my floor until Evie and Gerry purchase a bed. I lie on my back, looking up at the ceiling; it had to be past midnight. I hated nights like this, things always came back and haunted my dreams, memories I had long forgotten, dredged up for some unknown reason by my subconscious. I lay still listening to Johnny's deep even breaths and as I did so I fell into an uneasy sleep.

Pain, searing pain, burning pain, twisting pain. All at once and it's overwhelming me, taking me over, consuming me.

And then I'm being shaken, uncertain hands grip my shoulders, shouting at me to "Wake the fuck up!" And I realize that I had been crying and screaming in my sleep again and poor Johnny was leaning over me panic in his eyes.

"Sorry." I whisper as he takes his hands off my shoulders and I sit up.

"It's cool man. I thought you where having some sort of fit."

"Nope just another nightmare." I say calmly, you have to get used to them.

Troy usually kisses them away when he's in my bed or he'll just hold me close while I cry. He'll lie with me stroking my hair and whispering words of comfort into my ear while I sob into his chest. He's used to my nightmares, he's used to being bruised when I kick out in the night, and he's used to being screamed at to get away when I forget that he's there. He's always there. Where is he now?

"Oh." Johnny says finally. I smile slightly.

"Tell me bout yourself Johnny, you seem quite taken with that sister of mine." I wink.

"She's nice to me that's all. She told me something that she didn't have to, just like I told her something I didn't need to."

I nod. "She has a boyfriend, so don't get too attached, because you'll only end up getting hurt. But I can see she likes you Johnny, she wouldn't have told you the thing about our dad if she didn't instantly trust you."

"You and your sister are nice Ryan." He says simply.

"We know what it's like to have crap parents." I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Well lets get some sleep shall we, because I've got to go out and meet my boyfriend tomorrow and I don't want to look to rough." Johnny then stands up nervously and I look at him my eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"You're gay? You're not... umm... going to come on to me are you?"

I burst out laughing saying "No, because as cute as you are my boyfriend is

10 times hotter than any guy you'll ever meet."

"Oh, Okay, night Ryan."

"Night." I go to sleep smiling this time, Johnny has me thinking of Troy and thinking of Troy always makes me smile.

_My Internet on my computer is down but aren't u glad I'm such a genius lol and have a memory stick and other computers :-) And also I have a request for a better title coz this one makes me cringe and its now blatantly obvious who makes an appearance in this story lol!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N So both April and I think Johnny should be a permanent member of the club...I'm sure I could find something for him to do – I do have to warn you though this is still a Tryan, yet there is very little of them together I fear but they are always in each others minds and hearts lol – how cheesy am I!!!! _

_Warning: bit of SEX type things in this chapter, big gasp:-O_

_Not sure if it's any good, but I didn't want it to be your average sex writing, I wanted it to be more Innocent and unsure so hopefully that came across right. Please review coz it makes me happy and people not reviewing makes me slightly less happy. :) Thanks_

Chapter 2 

_**Ryan POV**_

"Get out of the bathroom queer!" I hear yelled through the bathroom door.

"Fuck off Gerard!" I shout back as I look at myself in the mirror again, not too bad, I smile.

"All yours." I say smiling sarcastically at the larger boy who was waiting in the corridor. He smirks back at me and walks into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Don't you ever get upset when he calls you queer?" I hear Johnny ask through the pillow shoved over his face, I guess he was trying to block out all the noise that Gerard and I where making.

"You get used to it" I say as I hunted through my drawers for a clean T-shirt. I had abandoned button ups after my dad was arrested; everyone knew at that point that I was poor and that I was going to live with a foster family.

They never knew why though and I would really like to keep it that way. I put a zip up sweater over my black T-shirt so that my scars weren't visible and went about making my bed and putting away my clothes before breakfast.

"You should get up. Breakfast is only served at a certain time."

"Do I have to? Can't I just sleep for the rest of my life?"

"If you want, but don't blame me when you're hungry." I laugh, I liked Johnny,

Sharpay was always a good judge of character I found. I turned to go out of the room when Johnny asked, "Ryan, you going to see your boyfriend today?"

"Yep." I replied.

"How did you guys meet?"

"He goes to my school, we were never really friends until he found me in the bathroom trying to top myself with Tylenol."

"Shit!" was the muffled reply I received.

"It's all turned out okay though, Dad went to prison, Sharpay is safe, I'm with Troy, and I'm trying to get better."

"I guess." Johnny said still unsure about the information he had just received, in the space of a couple of hours he had already found out that he was sharing a room with a depressed, abused gay. That's got to come as quite a shock to some people.

"You boys coming to breakfast?" Sharpay's cheery voice was heard from the doorway.

"I am, don't know about sleeping beauty over there. He wants to spend his life in bed."

"I'll be down in a minute." He said, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Alright see you in five." I said and exited.

XXX

"He likes you, you know?" I tell Sharpay as we walk down the stairs to the dining room.

"You told him about Zeke then?"

"Yep and I told him not to get too attached because believe me, you could be one hell of a heart breaker."

She laughs and pours us both some cereal. "He's a nice guy Shar, so don't you go and give him the wrong idea."

"Would I ever?" She smiles at me and winks.

The door bell rings just as Johnny is coming down the stairs and all he can probably hear is my footsteps and me shouting "It's for me!" as I run towards the door. I open the door to see Troy Bolton standing there looking as God like as ever in a striped light blue top and jeans. I practically throw myself at him in a bone crushing hug and he smiles into my shoulder.

"Bye, I'm going out now!" I shout.

"Oh Ryan dear? Would you mind if Johnny took the mattress off your bed tonight, because I figured you would be staying at Mr. Bolton's?"

"Sure Evie that's fine. Oh Troy this is Johnny, he's my new roommate, Johnny, this is Troy." Troy smiled and shook Johnny's hand and Johnny just gaped at us standing at the door way with our arms around each other.

"Well I'm going to go now. I'll see you sometime tomorrow I guess."

"Hi Shar, Bye Shar" Troy called out.

"Hey Troy, don't be too rough with my brother now." She said with a quick smile and steered Johnny away from the door.

And as soon as it closed Troy was kissing and sucking my neck, pushing me up against the door and asking me, "Did you miss me?" and I was in such bliss and all that came out was a seductive "mmmm"

He laughed as I closed my eyes and smiled as he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and took my hand.

"Aren't you scared someone will see us?"

"Not here, I'm not. Everyone knows about us around here, it's when we get back to school we have to be careful."

I smile again, God I love him.

_**Troy POV**_

My parents were out, I think my Dad was out buying some more sports equipment and my Mum was grocery shopping, but at that moment I couldn't care less.

Ryan and I where watching Bridget Jones on DVD, his head resting on my shoulder and my arm around his back. I loved sitting like this, this is what couples were meant to do, be comfortable with each other, even when sitting in complete silence.

He looked up at me when he realized I was watching him instead of the movie, and I grinned at him, leaning down to plant a kiss on his soft lips. This kiss was different from all the ones before it. It held some sort of urgency, lust, raw sexual passion and what started out as a soft, delicate, gentle kiss, to show that I loved him, turned into tongues battling tongues, my hands in his hair, his around my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss.

This kiss showed more than love this kiss showed lust and passion and the fact that we were two 17 year olds, with sexual urges.

Bridget Jones flickered on the TV screen completely forgotten as I shifted in my seat. I could feel Ryan's breath on my neck as he littered gentle whispered kisses up and down my neck sending me into complete ecstasy.

I let out a throaty moan as he tugged at the bottom of my shirt, telling me to lift it over my head.

But when it came to me removing Ryan's top, he stopped me. I looked him in the eyes and asked "Ry, is everything alright?"

"Troy, you don't want to see my body."

"Ryan, I love you. Whatever your body looks like, it doesn't matter to me." I said stoking his cheek and him leaning into my touch.

And then slowly he started to peel off his zipped up sweater and I couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the scars that I had only ever seen once before. He then proceeded to take off his T-Shirt and the sight that greeted my eyes nearly made me cry. Angry lines of newly clotted blood crossed his collar bone and I couldn't help but hug him closely. I wanted to help him. I needed him in my life and seeing those scars put things in perspective for me. He was in a bad way, but Sharpay and I were going to help him through it.

And the next 30 minutes was us lying on my couch, Ryan's head on my chest as we explored each others bodies. I traced my fingers over old scars that littered Ryan's skin, kissed fresh scars that had been created only recently. I kissed and stroked my way down one arm and then the other, across his collar bone and down to his stomach.

And then Ryan sat up and straddled my waist, telling me it was his turn to have fun, and his hands were exploring everything above my waist and his lips were everywhere but nowhere at the same time and as he returned to sucking my neck, I closed my eyes and let out yet another moan.

And then my eyes were wide open and we where both frantically searching for our tops as we heard the key in the front door turn and the door being pushed open. I quickly crossed my legs and I could see Ryan grabbing a cushion and placing it across his lap, and I couldn't help but grin at the fact that I had had that effect on him.

"Hey boys." My Mom said as she walked through the living room to get to the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, how are you?" Ryan said politely.

"Good thank you Ryan, how is everything going for you?" God my Mom used her pity voice and I could see Ryan recoil slightly. I know how much he hates people pitying him.

"It's all okay at the moment; everyone is being really nice and understanding." I could tell that this was a rehearsed line used on everyone who chose to ask that question. So, I leant over and whispered "I'm sorry" in his ear, at which he squeezed my hand in reply, promptly letting go as my Dad strolled in.

"Ryan." He greeted, nodding his head.

"Coach Bolton." Ryan said giving an equally dismissive nod.

"Ryan and I are going to go up to my room to do some studying and play a bit of PS2"

"Okay honey, dinner will be in half an hour."

"Okay Mom." I called grabbing Ryan and practically pushing him up the stairs.

_**Ryan POV**_

It had always been a bit awkward with Troy's parents because of his dad being a teacher at our school. The fact being that the whole faculty had to be informed of "my situation" So Troy's parents knew an awful lot more about my emotional state than most people which made it exceedingly difficult to communicate with them because Mrs. Bolton would always have a hint of pity in her voice while coach Bolton would never look me in the eyes.

So I was pushed into Troy's room, where we both collapsed on the bed laughing.

"That was far too close."

"I saw you grab for that cushion Ry, what where you trying to hide?" He said seductively. I blushed.

"Do I make your body do naughty things, Mr. Evans?" He asked, leaning over to straddle my waist. I bit my lip. God he was so hot!

"Troy, your parents are downstairs."

"We'll just have to be quiet then." He said as he bent his head down and kissed me hard. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth and he grazed his teeth across mine.

"Now where were we? Ah yes, you have far too many clothes on."

"Might I say the same thing to you?" I smiled smugly at my quick reply and helped Troy lift my shirt over my head, and once that was discarded on the floor he was attacking my torso with his lips and his tongue and his teeth and I was biting my lip so hard, to stop my moans escaping, that it bled.

We stayed like this, making out topless, for another 15 or 20 minutes before Troy started to trail his hand slightly further down my abdomen than before, it came as quite a shock and I didn't think I would ever do this but I grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"Troy, Ryan, dinner!"

Troy looked at me and me at him, I still had hold of his hand, "I'm sorry" I whispered and kissed him on the cheek. I let go of his hand and walked downstairs to have dinner.

XXX

Troy and I where in bed, both stripped down to our boxers. The issue from earlier was resolved with a hug, a kiss and some soothing words. I had my head resting of Troy's shoulder as he softly stroked his fingers across my stomach.

"Troy have you ever had sex before?"

He nodded reluctantly, "Me and Gabby did it once. It was messy and awkward and not at all how the movies show peoples first times."

"Oh." I said slowly, I didn't know what to say.

"Ryan? Are you a virgin?"

I nod; Troy takes my hand and says soothingly, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, I wish I'd waited until I could share that moment with someone I loved."

"But you thought you loved Gabby didn't you?" He nodded slowly, looking down at the floor "Troy? What else have you erm... done?"

"Not much."

"Troy you can tell me the truth."

"I haven't done anything else, I promise. She gave me a hand job and that's it."

"Was she good at it?" I bit my lip; I was starting to feel nervous. I was going to do something I'd never done to anyone except myself, and I always felt like I'd sinned afterwards, I didn't want Troy to feel that.

"It was... nice... I guess." I nodded, lifting up my hand and bringing it slowly towards Troy's crotch. He caught my hand before it got any closer and turned my head so that we where staring straight into each others blue eyes.

"You don't have to do this Ry, I didn't mean to pressure you into anything you weren't ready for."

"It's ok Troy, I want to do this, and I want it to be better than nice, I want it to be amazing, special even." He let go of my hand then and I proceeded in my journey slowly stroking him through his boxers. I gazed up at him and seeing him with his eyes closed and licking his lips made me reach for the elastic band and pull them off him. And I couldn't help but stare. Wow! He was breath taking. Better than I had ever imagined, and I had imagined this moment many times and with shaking hands started to pump up and down, up and down in a regular rhythm, starting off slow but getting faster, spurred on by his deep throaty moans, and as he moaned I could feel myself getting excited. When he came, he breathlessly whispered my name and I grinned. I had gotten Troy Bolton, the sex god of East High, to utter my name as he released into my hands.

"Wow!"

"Was it okay?" I said nervously, although in my heart I knew it was more than okay.

"Ry, didn't you get it from the 'Wow!'? That was definitely okay, more than nice. It was amazing. It was special."

I smiled and kissed him, and he must have felt how aroused I was because suddenly my underwear was on the floor and we where both lying in his bed naked as the day we where born.

XXX

_**Sharpay POV**_

Johnny and I where sitting in Ryan's room, he had pulled the mattress off of the bed and changed the sheets. It was nice, just sitting and having a conversation with someone who was in a similar situation to yourself. I had never spoken to anyone about my past experiences except my councilor and I think that talking through your problems is the best thing you can do, but you have to except that you have a problem and want help.

"Ryan's not as happy as he seems is he?" I was shocked by the suddenness of this question, and it caught me quite unaware.

"What do you mean?"

"He puts on an act. I can see it, he's hiding from himself. He's just not happy."

I nodded. "Ryan's complicated."

"Well tell me about him. I am sharing a room with the guy."

"Ok, well Ryan's always been protective of me, looking out for me. Even when we where little and our mom was still around. She'd give him two potatoes and I only got one, he used to cut it in half and share it with me." I smiled.

"Then in first grade, when this girl pushed me over, Ryan marched over to her, told her to apologize to me. And then where our Mom left, I used to close my bedroom door and lie on my bed and cry for hours. Ryan used to come in and cuddle with me until I stopped. But then our roles reversed when our Dad started to drink. Ryan would be the one who told me to go to my room and let him deal with it, and I always obeyed, even when I could hear the screaming, the shouting, the banging and the crashing, knowing that it was my brother being hit by my father right under my nose, but Ryan wouldn't let me do anything. So I always waited until he came up to my room and he would brake down in tears. I would then cuddle him and comfort him, while tending to his cuts and bruises."

I didn't know when it had started but I realized that I was crying, slow salty tears running down my cheeks, leaving shimmering trails behind them. Johnny shuffled nearer to me. I saw him lift his arm up, as if to put it around me, but as I looked at him, he reconsidered and lowered his arm. Ryan really had told him about Zeke.

"I would always hear my father shouting insults at Ryan, telling him he was worthless, that he didn't have the privilege to share the air we breathe, and telling him he was ugly and fat. The constant verbal abuse shattered Ryan's confidence. He had no self worth. But I couldn't do anything, but reassure him that he was as far from fat and ugly as anyone I knew. That he was the most special person I knew. But even the constant reassurance wasn't enough. He started to fall deeper and deeper into his depression, and I couldn't do anything but watch my brother as he died a little inside."

"Sharpay, you don't have to go on, if it's too much. I was just asking about Ryan. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm really sorry."

"No, no Johnny its fine. It's good to talk. To answer your question;

You're right, Ryan's not happy, he started to cut himself a couple of years ago, and I can't explain the extent of his addiction. I don't think I have ever seen anything like Ryan's arms, the only way I can describe it is horrific. He cut too deep one time and I had to clean him up, I can't bare to see him like that. It hurts, you know? I can't do anything to help him and it hurts."

I took a deep shuddering breath trying to calm myself down, but the tears kept on falling hard and fast. Johnny at this point had put his arm around me, I think that it was the fact that he felt that he needed to be there for comfort because I found myself resting my head on his shoulder, and it was comforting. He was the first person my age I felt I could tell anything and he wouldn't care, and I'd only known him two days.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, my head on his shoulder, my tears beginning to slow.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"What for?"

"You're the only person to notice that Ryan puts on an act. The only person to ask how he is. We've known you for two days and you already know a whole lot more about our family than most people do."

"It's ok. " He said shakily and settled a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

I looked up at him and smiled, he blushed. He was probably the polar opposite to Zeke. He had floppy blond hair, big green eyes, pale skin, shorter and less muscular but still attractive.

"What?" He said, I didn't realize I was staring and so I said, "I told you about my past, and so now it's your turn." I said looking at him in curiosity.

He sighed, "I wondered when this would come. What do you want to know?"

"Well I know your first name, your age and that you're an alcoholic, but what caused you to drink?"

"Parents." He said simply, taking his arm from around my shoulders and placing it back in his lap.

"Come on Johnny, I'm not going to think any less of you."

"I'm just no good at this, opening up thing, ok?"

"Well start with, what did your parents do to make you start to drink in the first place?"

"The whole point is that they didn't do anything."

"I don't understand." I said, confused by his explanation

"When I was 12, my Dad died and my Mom found it hard to cope. She used to

lock herself away and not come out for days, so I used to stay with my grandparents. Then when she was alright again I moved back in with her, but she was different. Looking at me reminded her of my Dad and she wasn't ready to handle that and so I got cast aside. And then when I was 14 she started to date this guy who only wanted sex and so I lay awake at night hearing my mother in the other room being fucked by that wanker. It was the same every night, and I hated her for doing it. It was like she was cheating on my Dad with this stranger. And so that's when I started to go out in the evenings. I used to just wander round the neighborhood for hours. And then one particularly cold night I met this guy, who offered me something to keep

the cold out and being 14 and naive I took it."

He paused for a moment to think.

"Then at 15, I got into the wrong crowd of people, Go out every night, get high, get wasted. My grades got really bad and I got kicked out of school. My Mom didn't even realize that I wasn't in the house at night and at school during the day until the school phoned her and asked her if there were any problems at home. I just stopped caring. I wanted to forget, forget that I didn't have a dad, forget that my mom was a slag. And so I drank, it was numbing for awhile, blocked out memories for brief periods. At 16 I was trying to hold down a job so my mom wouldn't kick me out the house, but I couldn't kick the habit of the drink so the job didn't last long. But to me

it didn't matter I had the booze, I had everything I needed to be happy in a bottle. It's sad to think in reality that bottle was my only friend. Then finally my Mom had had enough of my staggering home every night, calling her a whore and a slag and telling her to fuck off and leave me alone, and so she kicked me out the house."

"When was that?"

"About 6 months ago. I lived on the street for awhile but then someone I knew saw me and took me to social services, they enrolled me in counseling and a rehabilitation system, but 3 years is a long time to be reliant on something and then have it taken away from you is really hard to deal with."

"God!" I breathed.

"It's not as bad as you and Ryan. To me, everything seemed ok at the time."

"Have you seen your Mom since?"

"No. I don't know what I would say to her if I saw her again. It's been a long time." He looked away and I put my hand on his.

"Thank you." He whispered.

I knew he meant for being there, for listening, for not judging him. And sitting in Ryan's room my hand in Johnny's talking and chatting like we had known each other for years. We had just bared our souls to almost complete strangers and yet it felt right. I trusted Johnny.

_I just had to say, that most of the stuff about how Troy and Sharpay felt about Ryan's scars and his depression is based on my own experiences. So I hope that it was okay and realistic because thats the way I felt. And also_ _the bit when Johnny and Sharpay are having a heart to heart is for charmactravis – not sure if they are still reading my stories but oh well, they asked me to put what Shar felt bout Ryan's depression in MGA but it didn't really fit, and it seemed to be a good opportunity to put it in now so there you go... I always keep my promises! Lol _

_Also should Johnny have his own POV? 'Cause I'm not sure... the decision is up to you! _

_Alice_

_xoxoxoxo _

_P.S I'm sorry my A/N's are so long I could probably talk for england_


	3. Chapter 3

_I've decided to bring back some bits and bobs from the prequel I think there is a bit from chapter 4 and 9 mentioned– if you want to refresh your memories. And HUGE thank yous to all who have reviewed – I love all of you 'cause u make me happy 'cause you all say such nice stuff:)_

_Just a little recap in two short bullet points of what happened in the last chapter cause it's been quite awhile since I updated:_

_-Troy and Ryan are naked in Troy's bed_

_-Johnny and Sharpay had a heart to heart_

* * *

Chapter 3__

__

_**Troy POV**_

The first time I woke up, it must have been early morning because it was still dark outside except for the eerie light that the moon cast into my bedroom. I glanced at the sleeping boy next to me, he moved in his sleep letting out a quiet whimper. I didn't think anything of it until he started to yell "Get off me; don't touch me, you're hurting me!"

"Ry?" But my question went unanswered as the boy slept on, kicking out with his legs and lashing out with his arms. It reminded me of the first time I went to the Evans' house, and Sharpay had to calm him down.

"Stop it!" He yelled again, he was getting more and more distressed within his dream and I didn't know if I should wake him up or not. I read somewhere that it was bad to wake someone from a nightmare. So I settled for stroking his hair and telling him that it was just a dream and that he was safe and that it was me talking, then suddenly he is sitting up in my bed sweating and breathing heavily. I sit up with him and put my arm around him, lowering him back towards his pillow.

"Bad dream?" I asked.

"Ummhmmm."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ry, let me in. I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered, stroking his hair back from his sweaty forehead and kissing the side of his head as he rested it against my chest.

"He was raping me." My boyfriend whispered.

"Who was?"

"In my dream, that guy from school, the one that touched me that time when you saved me. He was raping me. His was ripping my clothes off, ravaging my body and telling me to say his name as he thrust roughly into me. Troy it was so vivid and graphic." He looked longingly into my eyes, as if searching for help.

"It was just a dream Ry, no one is going to hurt you again. I'm here, don't worry." I soothed and kissed his lips softly. It broke my heart to see him like this; it was like looking at a child.

"Thank you." He said and I smiled.

"I love you Ry, get some more sleep."

"Love you too, you make a very nice pillow." He smiled up at me and I laughed kissing his head.

We both went to sleep with my arm protectively around Ryan.

The second time I woke up it was probably about 8 o'clock in the morning and I think that this was the one moment I can officially say was 'the most embarrassing moment of my life'.

__

_**Troy's Mom's POV**_

__

"Troy, Honey?"

I received no answer from my son and so I proceeded to knock on his door, still no answer. So I entered his room, I kind of wish I had waited for an answer now, because the sight I received was quite a shock.

Troy and Ryan. Naked. And in bed…together!!!

__

_**Troy POV**_

My eyes opened a fragment, adjusting to the light. I was just about to turn over and wrap my arms securely around Ryan's waist when I caught a glimpse of my mother, standing in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth open.

"MOM!" My eyes now fully open and my whole body alert. And in all the commotion I must have woken Ryan because we were both sat up in bed, clutching the duvet up towards our chins, with sheepish looks on our faces and our cheeks flushed red.

__

_**Troy's Mom's POV**_

"I..I... just wanted to know if you boys wanted some breakfast?" I stuttered.

"No thank you Mrs. Bolton, I should probably be going now anyway." Ryan said far too quickly.

"No, Ryan, I insist you stay for some toast." I said, I didn't want to make the poor boy feel more awkward than he already did.

"If it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all dear." I said as I walked out of the room, clutching my son's washing tightly.

__

_**Ryan POV**_

__

"Troy? What do we do? I wasn't ready for your parents to know!"

"You think I was?" Troy snapped at me.

"Sorry, I'm just worried that you'll get in trouble and then it will be all my fault, because I was the one who influenced you."

"Ryan? Breath."

I took a sharp intake of breath, and looked at my boyfriend and I couldn't help but smile.

"Your mom handled that quite well I thought. Her face was priceless." I chuckled.

Troy laughed. What else could you do in a situation like that!

__

_**Troy POV**_

__

Ryan left around an hour ago, and I haven't been able to look my mother in the face since. I'm hoping she won't bring it up.

"Troy honey, can I talk to you about this morning?"

No such luck.

"Sure Mom, what's up?" I shifted nervously on the couch.

"Troy, honey? You'd tell me if there was anything wrong right?"

"Sure why?"

"Well, this morning, when I walked in to get your washing, I saw you and Ryan, um..."

I was worried now; I had no idea how my mom was going to react. It all came down to what I said now. The next thing I said would determine the future of how my family would treat me. But not being very good at keeping my cool in a crisis I panicked and started to pour my heart out.

"Mom I'm in love with Ryan and we've been seeing each other for about a month and I've loved him for a lot longer, but he wasn't ready for a relationship. But I've helped him and he has made me a better person and I'm happy with him, I'm happier than I've been in a long while."

I took a deep breath and I looked down at my hands and then slowly up at my mom. She was in shock at my outburst, because she didn't say anything, just sat and stared straight ahead.

"I'm sorry Mom." I whispered before disappearing upstairs.

I lay on my bed, my head covered by a pillow. Why did I have to go and say all that to my mom and for once in my life be completely honest with someone, without twisting the truth.

"Troy?" I heard my mom outside my bed room.

"What?"

"Troy, can I come in?"

"Fine." I said as I rolled over and removed the pillow from my head.

"I'm sorry about earlier sweetie. I didn't mean to be so unsupportive. I just never thought you'd actually tell me so bluntly, I thought I'd have to torture you before you told me anything." My mom smiled at me.

"So you're not going to throw me out because I'm gay?"

She laughed at me and ruffled my hair, "I won't love you any less, and if being with a man makes you happy then that's all that matters. You're my little boy, and always will be. I love you Troy."

"Thanks mom. Love you to." I smiled.

She leant over and hugged me close, kissing the top of my head, "I'm glad you're happy honey."

* * *

_Sorry it took such a long time to update with a shortish chapter – I had slight writers block hence the fact that this chapter is really not very good._


	4. Chapter 4

_This story took the original route of Ryan/Sharpay's dad escapes from prison but then my brain screamed cliche, cliche, cliche!! so I changed it to their mum comes back instead, and thats what you got. Hence the crappy title_

_Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far, means a lot! And special thanks to April 'cause I'd get complaints about spelling and grammar if it weren't for her :) _

_Alice_

_xoxoxo_

_**Ryan POV**_

TOLD MY MOM BOUT US!! SHE'S KL!

LOVE U

T X

That's what the text said. Troy had come out to his mom. Well I guess he had to, considering the position she caught us in last time I was at his house.

But coming out to our friends or the school would be social suicide,

well for him anyway. I was so low down the social status I wasn't even being registered. And if I was it was only as 'Sharpay's brother' or 'that kid who does all the drama' I didn't mind so much. I liked being left to my solitary life; I had a secret and did my best to hide it. But no one really knew why the Troy Bolton hung out with 'the fag' Ryan Evans. Everyone thought it was because he still felt guilty about the whole trying to kill myself incident.

I was dreading going back to school tomorrow because everybody knew I

was gay. It was just a fact, but since 'the fag' started to hang around with none other than Troy Bolton, I was suddenly on the radar, but I just wanted to return to my life as the kid who people ignored, but I knew that would never happen. Trying to top yourself at school isn't the way to avoid attention. I'm not proud of what I tried to do to myself and I guess the scars will never heal properly. It was a cry for help and it was answered by the boy that I love. Troy Bolton.

So, Troy and I aren't quite ready to come out yet, but at least he

doesn't ignore me. I hang around with him and his friends, they have

grown to accept me, maybe even like me, but I wouldn't go as far as to say they all like me. Chad Danforth is the only person who can not accept that his best friend is friends with 'a gay'

So, here we are at school, Sharpay, Johnny and I. My foster parents

decided to enroll Johnny in school as soon as possible. I think he finds it a bit intimidating, meeting all these new people, expected to just muck in and get on with things.

"Who's this then?" Zeke motioned towards Johnny who was sticking close to Sharpay.

"Oh this is Johnny, he lives with us at the home. Johnny this is Zeke, my boyfriend." My sister said. Johnny nodded in Zeke's general

direction. I don't think he's really a social type.

The one thing I've noticed about Johnny, is he will talk to Sharpay and I openly but when it comes to others, he puts on a bad boy act. Quiet and brooding. I think he sees Shar and I as equals, we are in the same boat as him, troubled teens in a foster home, whereas the others have a stable home life and don't seem to be that troubled.

Zeke dragged Sharpay away leaving Johnny standing awkwardly in the

corridor, until I come up and drag him away to class.

"Why does he stick with you Shar, He's like Ryan used to be, always

shadowing you." My sister frowned. "When I wanted to talk to you, I

almost had to pry him away from you with a crow bar."

"Listen Zeke, he has no other friends and we understand each other and he's a really nice guy. I think you'd like him if you just got to know him." Zeke made a "Pfft" sort of noise and looked down at the floor.

"Please Zeke, for me?" And at that Zeke looked up and smiled, causing

Shar to squeal with excitement and kiss him quickly on the lips.

I knew Johnny could here their conversation, because I could as well,

but he didn't look to bothered.

As we sat in class I kept glancing over at Johnny, who was looking over at Sharpay longingly, who was giggling with Zeke. I knew he had fallen

for her, and fallen hard. I sighed.

Johnny POV

I thought it was nice of Sharpay to say I was a nice guy and everything, but I felt like a charity case. Making her boyfriend hang out with me just because she told him that I had no friends. I don't like to be thought of as a charity case. Let alone pitied.

I liked Sharpay a lot, and I knew Ryan saw it. He told me to just let it go. Told me she had a boyfriend and was happy, but I had fallen for this girl, and she was so amazing and so beautiful that I couldn't just forget about her. And what made it ten times harder to even start to forget about her was that she lived in the room next door to me, shared the same bathroom as me and ate at the same table as me.

But we are friends and nothing more. I guess I'll just have to keep

these emotions bottled up inside because if she knew, she'd hate me and I don't think I could take that. She understands me and I think she trusts me and that's what makes being friends with Sharpay so great.

_**Ryan POV**_

I kind of like the secrecy, it's thrilling. Secret glances, an

inconspicuous lick of the lips, you know the deal. And when we are alone it's like we have been deprived of human company for months because there is touching, groping, fondling, making sure that everything is where it should be.

But I don't think we are ready to come out to the school just yet. So

when he takes my hand in public, it is quite a shock to the system. When he keeps holding my hand as we walk through the halls of East High, I can't help but look down at our interlocked hands and smile. And then I notice the whispering has started, and the staring. The kids of East High are so predictable, never ones to say what they feel always trying to cover up insecurities with secret whispers and bitching.

"Troy what are you doing?" I whisper in his ear.

"Showing people how much I lo-" He is cut off by a hard hand pushing

against his chest

"Troy what are you doing?" Chad's tone is completely different to mine, his is harsher, more menacing. His volume louder, so that everyone can hear, and the two had attracted quite a crowd.

"What does it look like Chad?"

"Holding his hand."

"Well done, dude, you've cracked the riddle." Troy's sarcasm was clearly evident and I couldn't help but step out of the way of the two boys who where glaring at each other. Chad then pushed Troy again and Troy pushed back with just as much force. I'm sure one of them would have got seriously hurt if Coach Bolton hadn't stepped between them just as Chad lunged at Troy.

_**Troy POV**_

"Troy, in my office now!" My Dad yelled.

I strolled in, only turning round when my dad slammed the door.

"What the hell was that about? I can't have my team fighting."

"He started it." I said sulkily.

"What are you? 3? Tell me what that was about Troy!"

"You remember when you said to me that if my friends couldn't accept who

you are, maybe they aren't your friends."

"Yeah!"

"Well that rule applies more than ever now." I said bitterly.

"What are you talking about Troy?"

I looked down at my feet. "If you don't tell me, I'll go and ask Chad. Come on Troy!"

"No I can't Dad, you'd hate me." I whispered dejectedly.

"Troy, what's wrong? You know you can trust me, I'm your dad!" My dad looked slightly hurt at the news that I thought he'd hate me. My Dad placed his hand on my shoulder, looked at me and said "Troy?"

"Dad, I think you had better sit down!"

"Troy just tell me what the hell is going on!" My dad yelled and I

flinched.

"Sorry."

"DadI'vebeenseeingRyanEvansforaboutsixmounthsandIlovehim!"

"For god sakes Troy, I can't understand when you mumble."

"Dad, I'm...I'm...I'm gay, and I'm in love with Ryan Evans." I waited

for him to yell or shout or scream, but he didn't, he just sat

motionless, string out into space before saying

"I have to talk to your mother."

"Dad, she already knows."

"What?"

"She found out a couple of days ago."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She said it was up to me to tell you."

"And why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't know how you'd react. Before that basketball game you said you were proud of me and for once in my life. I felt like you appreciated me and I thought you'd see me being gay as a failure and I didn't want to fuck up our family dad. I'm sorry." I hung my head.

"Troy, listen to me. I know I've been hard on you and I'm sorry, I don't want to be the one who denies you who you are; I learnt that from the whole musical vs. Basketball fiasco. Just be yourself Troy, I'm still proud of you son. It took guts to tell me what you did today."

"We'll talk about this more at home, but for now you don't go near Chad or Ryan Evans for the rest of the day. Okay?"

_**Ryan POV**_

I didn't want Troy to get into trouble with his dad because of me. I didn't want to cause any problems. Maybe me and him wasn't such a good idea. He's been avoiding me since he saw his dad, maybe his dad talked him out of loving me, and maybe he's going to dump me.

My brain was against me, every little insecurity twirling around in

there, telling me Troy was going to leave me, that he didn't love me and I hated it! I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I accidentally bumped into Gabriella.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"Watch where you're going Ryan" I was about to walk away when she says

"Where's Troy?"

"Don't know" I looked at her, but I couldn't quite read her.

"What do you want Gabriella?"

"I want to know why." She was edging closer to me "Why you went and

stole my boyfriend." She was pressed against me now, she leaned in and whispered something in my ear, took a step back, brushed her clothes off and walked away.

XXX

I was home now, lying sprawled out on my bed, I had ruined everything, and it was all so fucked up. Troy hadn't spoken to me all day, and I didn't know what I'd done wrong, Gabriella words resounding in my head.

"He's just using you for a cheap thrill, he'll throw you away Ryan, just you wait and see."

I couldn't take it, the tears had long since dried up but I kept on

sobbing quietly into my pillow. I reached for my draw and routed around for anything that would help me forget my pain. Finally I found some scissors buried beneath scraps of paper and various electrical appliances I didn't want cluttering my room.

I took the scissors in my hands and rolled up my sleeves, for the first time in months I felt a pang of guilt, everyone had tried to help me so much but I was beyond help. I just wanted this pain to stop, to disappear like everything else I had ever loved. And I lowered the object to my wrist and pulled it across, reopening scars that had long forgotten for some months, and then I was doing it over and over again and I couldn't stop. The tears had finally regrouped and where steadily falling down my face until, "Ry? I was jus-" I looked up. Johnny.

"What the hell are you doing Ryan?" He was walking towards me, and I

couldn't work out if he was angry, scared or shocked.

"Get away from me, get the fuck away from me Johnny, just leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled at the top of my voice. The boy backed slowly out of the room just as Sharpay appeared at the doorway, strolled up to me took hold of the scissors in my hand and pried them from my grip, before I buried my head in her shoulder and cried.

"Ry, what happened? What made you do this again?"

"Troy, I just want Troy." I gasped through the tears.

"Johnny could you get my cell for me?" My sister called to Johnny who

was standing awkwardly at the door.

"Yeah, um, sure." He brought Sharpay her cell phone and she called Troy.

_**Troy POV**_

"I'm glad you told your dad honey." My mom said "But I don't understand why he made you stay away from him for the whole day."

I really didn't get it either but I didn't want to get on the wrong side of my dad. I was just about to answer my mom when I head my phone ringing.

"Sorry mom, I got to answer that."

"Hello?"

"Troy, what the hell have you done to my brother?"

The anger in her voice scared me, I didn't understand what she was

talking about but I could tell something had happened.

"What? I didn't do anything. Why? Is something wrong with Ryan?"

"Yes there bloody well is something wrong with Ryan! Johnny found him

with a pair of scissors and all he keeps saying is "Troy, I want Troy." Come over and sort this out Troy!"

A pair of scissors? Why would Ryan do that to himself again? I need to see him. I need to be with him.

"Mom, I'm going out. I'll be back later." I called out as I practically sprinted out the house.

XXX

"Ryan? Ryan?" I called as I went up the stairs, pushing past Johnny who was still lingering in the doorway, walking into his bedroom. The sight that met my eyes made my eyes fill with tears. He looked so fragile,

cradled in Sharpay's arms, quiet sobs wracking his body. I could now see the damage inflicted by the scissors.

"Ry?" I took a step forward, he didn't look up but he stopped sobbing.

"Ry baby, why did you do this?"

I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrunk away.

"Shar, can I talk to him alone for a minute?"

"Ry, you going to be alright on your own with Troy?"

He nodded slightly and looked towards me with blood shot eyes, I reached out to brush the tears away but he turned his head from me.

"Ry, talk to me?"

"You don't want me anymore." He started in a shaking voice.

"What? Ryan? What gave you that idea?"

"Everything! You didn't talk to me after you had a talk with your dad

and then Gabriella said some things and you don't love me Troy, you just think you do."

"No Ryan, I love you! I know that I do! The only reason I didn't come

and find you was that my dad told me not to and I didn't want to get on the wrong side of him considering he's been so accepting of our situation."

He turned to look at me. "You mean it?"

"Yes Ryan, I love you and I don't want anyone else."

"And I didn't cause any problems with your parents?" He was starting to smile now.

"No, they keep on surprising me."

He smiled and laughed a little but then turned his head away once again, turning his body to shield the sight of his arms. "I'm sorry, I let

everyone down." he whispered.

"One minor set back Ry, everyone is still here for you and you have

Johnny looking out for you now as well. I love you Ry, so much, I just don't want to loose you."

"I love you to" I then stood up and walked to the other side of him, wrapped my arms around him and just held him tightly.

_Quite IMPORTANT A/N: Hey Guys just a quick note saying that I'm taking a break from posting for awhile because my friends going though a hard time at the moment and I'm going to concentrate on getting her back on track before anything else. So thanks for sticking with me this far, hopefully it wont be to long, but I hope you'll all still review on my return. _

_Thanks_

_Alice_

_xoxoxo _


	5. Chapter 5

_It's been a couple of months and I have finally got around to updating so be proud people. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story because it is pretty slow moving but be patient. Thanks again. _

* * *

_**Ryan POV**_

I felt horrible the day after that night, I felt awful for Troy and Sharpay who have helped me so much, and I had just thrown their help back in their faces. And I felt awful for Johnny who had to see what an emotional train wreck he has for a roommate, but my councilor was called after that incident and I had to go to her for an emergency session the next day.

But everything is okay now, school is still a bit tough but people are more accepting than we give them credit for. Troy is being over protective though, always putting his arm around me to steer me away from any "danger" but that's why I love him, always the caring boyfriend.

Chad still hasn't talked to him since their argument and Coach Bolton had a long chat to him about "who your friends really are, and if he can't accept Troy then maybe he's not a team player." Chad was not happy about that and was convinced that Troy had told his dad lies about him. Always the mature one.

_**Sharpay POV**_

"Hey Johnny, how are you feeling?" I ask

"I'm fine." He's gone back to his quiet and brooding state, thinking that I won't want to talk about it if he shuts me out.

"That thing with Ryan really shook you didn't it?"

"What?" he turns to look at me

"Your quieter than normal and I was getting worried, and I thought you needed someone to talk to."

"No, I'm fine thanks Sharpay, but nice sentiment." He tries to walk off but I grab hold of his wrist

"Let me in Johnny, I know what it's like to not have anyone to talk to."

"Ahh, but you forget, I have a professional to talk to."

"Please Johnny, I just want to help, I don't want you to think any less of Ryan." I say desperately

"You think I would do that? You and your brother have shown me nothing but friendship since I got here, I'm not one of those people who turn around and abandon people at the first sign of baggage. If you haven't noticed I have a fair amount of it myself." He said, with such passion that I was in awe for a minute. His green eyes showing more in one look than his words could ever say.

"I'm sorry," I say slowly

"Look Sharpay, walking in on Ryan like that shocked me, I'll be truthful, but watching you and Troy comfort him meant more to me than you'll ever know. I've never had anyone to comfort me, no one to hold and hug and I want that, and I want to get to know you and Ryan better so that maybe we can be like family one day because that's all I want." He looks down at his shoes and I can't help but hug him, hug him so tightly, to show how much this means to me. How much those words mean to me, because that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me and he is the sweetest person to have said them.

He leans into the hug and I realize he is holding me equally tightly, as if he never wants to let go and his head is buried in my shoulder and for a moment I think he might be crying, but "bad boy" Johnny does not cry.

_**Zeke POV**_

"Get off my girlfriend!" I yell as I stride down the hall towards them. Sharpay lets go of Johnny and looks at me. She slowly walks towards me.

"Zeke? Calm down!"

"Why should I fucking calm down, you've been cheating on me with this loser?"

"What? No! Johnny and I are just friends and he was upset and I comforting him. Like friends do."

"You're kidding me right? You expect me to believe that do you? I'm not stupid Sharpay!"

"It was nothing Zeke honest." She's crying now but I don't give a shit, because she's the one in the wrong, not me. And I never thought I'd say these words because I thought I loved her but "Sharpay, it's over!" and I'm walking away.

_**Troy POV**_

Ryan practically sprints to his sister's side, cradling her in his arms. Whispering soft words of comfort into her ear, saying that he was an idiot to let her go, that he didn't know her if he thought she would cheat. And to be honest I can't believe Zeke thought that because Sharpay really loved him, and she might be close to Johnny but she would never cheat. And suddenly Ryan leaves Sharpay with Johnny and is storming over to Zeke, with me close on this tail.

_**Ryan POV**_

I'm marching up to Zeke with my angry face on. Trust me I'm fuming. Troy's close behind me, worried about what I'm about to do.

So here I am stationed behind Zeke, and I have to say, I underestimated how tall this boy actually was, and I'm feeling small and insignificant. More so than ever, with Zeke looming over me. And suddenly I find myself shouting at him, so that all heads turn our way. I think I'm scaring him because he has never heard me shout before, always the quiet timid boy, never the angry aggressive type, but when someone hurts Sharpay the protective brother comes out and no one can stop me.

Full rant, Troy steps in and pushes me away as I try and push Zeke, telling me there is no point in getting into a fight when Zeke is twice as big as me. Suddenly I feel weak again, deflated, ashamed.

"She never cheated Zeke, you're a fool to let her go." I say as I walk away, he stares after me in shock.

_**Johnny POV**_

It's after school now, Sharpay and Ryan are upstairs. I always cause problems. I don't mean to, trouble just follows me where ever I go. I didn't mean for Sharpay's Boyfriend to get the wrong idea, I didn't mean to drink that half bottle of gin I found in the liquor cabinet, it numbs everything. The thought that I caused Sharpay pain, the thought that I caused her to cry. I'm numb.

_**Sharpay POV **_

I have finally calmed down. Ryan bought me some cookie dough ice cream and put on a chick flick to watch. He knows just what a girl needs to cheer them up. I told him to go and get Johnny who has been sitting out in the garden since we got home from school. I want to curl up on the sofa with my two favourite boys and forget what a looser I had for a boyfriend. The tears start to spring to my eyes as I think of him but I choke them back. I am better than him because I know the truth.

_**Johnny POV**_

I can see Ryan is coming towards me so I try and stand up, but my shaky legs wont allow it. Sitting back down on the bench, he approaches and sits beside me.

"What do you want Ryan?" I say, trying to reduce the slurring of my words.

"Have you been drinking?" he asks.

"And what if I have?" I ask a little more aggressively that I intended, causing Ryan to flinch.

"Where did you get it?"

"Liquor cabinet." I say bluntly, staring down at my feet.

" I thought it was locked?" He asked

"You can't live on the street without being able to pick locks!"

"Johnny, you know alcohol isn't the answer. Trust me, I should know, I've seen it destroy a family."

I put my head in my hands, my head has started spinning, and I can't take this bull shit much more. Alcohol is the only thing in this world that can help me. I need it, it makes me happy, if only for a minute.

"Just leave me alone Ryan." I say weakly.

"Come on Johnny, just sleep it off." He goes to help me up, I can see the disappointment in his eyes and I push him away.

"You can't judge me Ryan, I was there yesterday, I saw what you did!"

"I know, and no one is judging you. Just come to the room before Evie sees you in this state and calls social services again."

Thats when I realised he was right, I had finally found two people who had treated me like family from the moment I met them and here I was abusing their trust. I didn't want to have to move again.

"Fine, lets go." I stand up and stagger up the stairs to our room.

_**Ryan POV**_

It's eight in the evening now, Sharpay has just closed her eyes. She's tired form all that crying.Johnny has been resting for the last couple of hours, I'm worried Evie will notice the alcohol is missing and smell it on him. He told me that he's good at covering his tracks and I cant help but think that it's true. Sharpay said he's been drinking since he was fourteen so I guess he's had practice at pretending to be sober, just as Sharpay and I have had practice at pretending to be happy.

_**Johnny POV **_

After a couple of hours sleep I feel a bit better. Dehydrated but better. We are all sitting down for dinner, which is late this evening, when the front door bell rang; Evie was about to get up to get it, with a mumbled "why do visitors insist on calling in the middle of dinner?" But I'm not very hungry and am scared that if I eat anything I will vomit and so offer to get the door. When I open the door a woman stands there. She has long Blond hair, pretty blue eyes and she looks worried.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Umm... sure, can you tell me if Ryan and Sharpay Evans are living here?"

"Yep, Ryan, Sharpay, it's for you!" I called over my shoulders and hearing the scraping of chairs on the wooden floor, I ask the woman in.

"Sure, I guess I could stop for a bit." At this Sharpay appeared in the hallway but stopped dead when she saw who the visitor was.

"Mom?"

* * *

_Ok so that's that… finally to the juicy bit of the story! But sorry about the lack of Tryan in this chapter all you Tryan fans, I just needed to get rid of Sharpay's relationship with Zeke, because it makes things 10 times more confusing for me trying to incorporate two sides of a story. And Sharpay has Johnny to talk to now, but I don't think they will get together because I'm not to keen on OCs but you can make the decision if you want… Should they get together?_

_But yeah more Tryan in next chapter I promise!!! _

_Alice_

_X_


	6. Chapter 6

_So after last times update, where we actually got to the point of the story as pointed out by coolkitten12 ( jenny) Thanks lol. Also on the subject of titles, bit late now I know, but I would like to thank __**Dark Angel Kira**__ for the title of my last major fic, being "my guardian angel". And last of all, I would just like to say a HUGE thank you to all those who have taken the time to read this and even if you haven't reviewed I don't care because you took time and time is precious, so thanks very much and now enough rambling, on with the story..._

Mommy Come Home

Chapter 6 

_**Sharpay POV**_

"Hello darlings." My mother said awkwardly, stepping further into the hallway.

I couldn't move, I was rooted to the spot. I hadn't seen or heard from this woman for nearly ten years and I thought I'd feel something, anger? Sadness? Any sort of emotion, but all I could do was stare. She was beautiful, always had been. But she seemed like an angle sent to bring me home. And suddenly I felt the undeniable feeling of happiness as the silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Mom?" I choked out again as I walked slowly towards her and enveloped her in a hug. In which, after the initial shock, hugged me back. Closing her eyes and stroking my hair, whispering

"Oh my baby girl, how beautiful you are. I've missed you so much." At that she opened her arms to Ryan who was standing behind me.

"I can't deal with this." Was all he said and then turned towards the stairs. He made his way up the stairs closely followed by Johnny who took my worried look to mean "go follow him"

Evie came out of the dining room soon after, to see why none of us had returned. She was shocked to see my mother but took her into the living room, offering her a cup of coffee. I heard later that Evie would have to contact social services before our mother was allowed back into our lives especially with Ryan's "issues".

_**Ryan POV **_

I can not believe that Sharpay is so willing to let the woman who abandoned us back into our lives. We barely understood why she left in the first place, we never dreamed that we would see her again, but what gives her the right to just waltz right back into our lives, just as we where starting to pick up the pieces.

I'm not ready to see her, I can't forgive and forget as easily as Sharpay. I can't forgive her for leaving us alone with that monster and I can't forget soothing Sharpay's sobbing form back to sleep when she finally realised that our mother was never coming back.

_**Sharpay POV**_

My mother and I walked through the park the day after she turned up on our doorstep. Social services said it was up to us to want to see her again and although Ryan didn't want a thing to do with it, I was ready to have a mother back.

"Honey? Do you think Ryan will ever forgive me?" I was shocked at this question, but seeing Ryan's reaction yesterday must have been hard on any mother.

"We have been through a lot since you left, just give him time."

"What do you mean 'been through a lot'? "

I looked at her, staring hard, she couldn't be serious. The social would have told her about what Dad did about Ryan's problems. But she seemed oblivious.

I sighed "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what sweetie" My mother said placing an arm around my shoulder.

"About Ryan."

"I don't know a thing about either of you, what kind of a rubbish mother does that make me?" Before I could answer that she continued " Tell me about him?" It was more pleading than anything else so I told her.

"About 3 years after you left, Dad started drinking. Heavily. He pushed us around, a lot. But Ryan always took the brunt of it, trying to save me. Dad would hit him and kick him, do anything to make Ryan hurt. Dad broke him, crushed any sort of life out of Ryan, he was just a shell. He started getting into fights at school. People harassing him about his sexuality. He always came home worse off than the bullies. It was about 4 years ago that he couldn't handle it anymore, he started self harming, he wouldn't eat. He was so thin, so weak. He didn't stand a chance against Dad. About 7 months ago he tried to end it, took a whole packet of Tylenol. Then Dad tried to rape me and Ryan came home ans saved me but Dad pushed him down the stairs. He nearly died." I was crying practically the whole way through the story, remembering everything in detail. My mother stopped walking and started at me, she had had no idea. I saw the look of agony on her face at the thought of her little boy doing that to himself, having to go through that on his own.

"I didn't know." She said slowly

"Why did you come back Mom?"

"I saw you Dad's picture in the paper, his mug shot. I didn't look at the whole article, I just knew then I had to find you. I'm so sorry Sharpay."

"it's not me you should apologize to." And I nodded to the bench in front of us when two boys sat.

_**Ryan POV **_

Troy and I sat on our park bench. The one that looks out over the river, the one we had our first proper kiss on. This bench is special to us.

"My mom came back." I said quietly, leaning my head on his shoulder

"You mean she's here"

I nodded "With Sharpay."

" And you don't want to see her?" Troy asked, kissing the top of my head.

" She abandoned us Troy, left to start a new family. I'm angry I guess. I just don't know how to deal with this."

"Maybe you should try and talk to her?"

"I can't. Not yet." I looked up and Troy and he smiled. I smiled back and he leaned down and pressed his soft lips to mine.

_**Sharpay POV**_

Mom? Where did you go after you left? Ryan said you went off with another man." My mother looked down at her shoes.

"I didn't love your father anymore. He was so good to me, but I couldn't live without love."

"So where did you go?"

"New York. Gareth had an apartment there."

"Is Gareth the guy who you ran off with?"

"Yes, my husband."

"Oh." I said quietly "Why didn't you ever come back and get us?"

"Oh, I wish I had, but Gareth didn't want kids then."

"And he does now?"

"He did 6 years ago when Bobby was born." She smiled

"You mean Ryan and I have a half brother?"

"And sister. I'd love you to meet them one day."

I nodded and carried on walking towards Troy and Ryan.

"Who is that with Ryan?"

"Troy." I said bluntly

"And Troy is?"

"His boyfriend. He needs someone to make him happy. And Troy is always there when he needs him."

My mother looked at me and smiled saying "I think I'd like to meet this Troy."

_**Troy POV**_

I turned when I heard someone shouting my name. Sharpay was running towards our bench.

"Troy, my mother wants to meet you." I stared at her.

"What?" I choked out.

"Go on Troy, you can go meet the mom, she can't be as bad as the Dad." Ryan said cynically.

"Only if your sure Ry."

"Well you may as well, it will happen sooner or later,"

"Ry why don't you come to?" Sharpay suggested.

"No." Ryan said firmly

"She didn't know Ry. She didn't know about Dad. She just saw his prison photo in the paper and came to find us. Didn't even read the article."

"But she knows now right?"

"Yeah, I had to tell her Ry."

I looked at Ryan.

"Come on then, lets get this meeting over with."

"Are you sure?" I whisper to him as he took my hand.

"It was going to happen sooner or later."


	7. Chapter 7

_It's been along time I know. I'm terribly sorry to all those who have waited so patiently for me to write this next chapter and the people who have reviewed in the last couple of months have been a constant reminder that people still want me to continue. I have to say I lost interest in this story and it hasn't properly returned but I made a deal with myself to never leave a story unfinished to here is the update, and sorry if it's bad. I'm pushing through writers block remember. _

_Thank You._

_Alice X_

* * *

Previously:

- Ryan and Sharpay's Mum came back

- Ryan wants nothing to do with their mum

- There is a character called Johnny who is an OC living with them at the foster home. He is smitten with Sharpay.

- Sharpay had a heart to heart with mum in the park

- Ryan and Troy are also in the park

- Mum wants to meet Troy

* * *

Mommy Come Home

Chapter 7

_**Ryan POV**_

The trees cast misshaped shadows on to the lake, coloured shades of reds and oranges by the setting sun. I looked at Troy, who squeezed my hand.

'Are you ready to do this Ry? We don't have to if you don't want'

I inhaled deeply. 'What mother wants mother gets' I answered cynically. Troy grimaced and gripped my hand tighter as we made our way over to my mother.

I didn't really understand why Mom wanted to meet Troy. Maybe she thought that by being civil to my boyfriend might make me change my mind. Make me think that she isn't a stuck up bitch, living in suburbia. If she can accept a gay son, then she must be a good person.

She left us and that's the end of it, I haven't had a mother in 10 years and I don't need one now.

Sharpay came over first and whispered in my ear 'Please make an effort Ry. At least do it for me, I'm not loosing her again.' I nodded my response.

'You must be Troy.' My mother smiled. I'd dreamt of that smile, that face, coming to save me so many times before but she never came.

Troy smiled back. 'Nice to meet you Mrs Evans'

'Such a polite boy, but its Mrs Turner now.' I looked up then, clearly showing that shock on my face. So she had got re-married. She probably did have her perfect life now. Perfect house with a white picket fence, in a neighbourhood where everyone would smile and wave at you as you passed on your way to work. With her perfect husband, clean cut and wearing a suit. With her perfect children, three to be exact, playing with their perfect dog, in their perfect garden. Wouldn't wont some screwed up kid from her first marriage coming to ruin her perfect world.

There was an awkward silence after that, until my mom said. 'So… how long have you boys been together then?'

Troy looked at me and smiled, and I realised he had never let go of my hand. I glanced down at the floor and muttered 'unofficially about eight months, officially two.' And Troy gave my hand another little squeeze.

'That's quite along time. So how did you two get together then?' Sharpay, who had been watching the display and smiling suddenly paled. The situation of our being together was not straightforward.

' It's a bit complicated Mom.' Sharpay started.

'No, I really want to know. I want to know all about my son.' My mother stated cheerfully. .

'You'd know everything if you hadn't left.' I muttered bitterly, still clawing my feet along the ground.

'Well I'm here now Ryan so tell me!' My mother practically shouted. I looked up stunned. She never used to shout. 'I'm trying Ryan, I'm really trying.' She said softly, now looking at me in the eyes.

I looked toward Sharpay, who looked on the verge of tears, and then at Troy, who looked expectantly at me. I sighed.

'Can I speak to Mom for a bit on my own?' both Shar and Troy nodded, and Troy reluctantly let go of my hand, and gave me a peck on the cheek, whispering a quiet 'good luck' in my ear.

XXX

Mom and I walked back toward the lake. Dusk was drawing to a close and it was becoming increasingly dark as we wondered through the flat parkland. Mom broke the silence first.

'So you and Troy huh?'

'Yeah me and Troy'

'Couldn't help noticing that he was a guy.'

I scoffed. 'Are you serious? I know I was seven when you left, but I loved dancing and drama and Sharpay used to dress me up in girls clothes, do you think I had much choice in the matter?'

My mother chuckled. ' I'm not saying its bad Ryan, I'm just saying I'm surprised.'

I nodded.

'I guess Shar filled you in on the Dad situation then?'

'Not that much, just the basics.'

'Do you want to know the details?'

'Do you want to tell me the details?'

I shrugged. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her. I wasn't sure if I should tell her.

'He was always drunk.' I started lamely. ' At first it was a slap here and there. I could handle that, as long as he was no where near Sharpay, then I could handle it.'

'You don't have to Ryan. Really, I didn't come back to hear this, I came back because I wanted to.'

'Well you should hear this. This is what you're getting by coming back. A fucked up son and an emotionally unstable daughter.' I shouted.

'Ryan you're not 'fucked up'!'

I was so angry. Angry at her coming back out of nowhere and just as I was getting used to living in foster care, angry at Sharpay letting her back into our lives with open arms. I was seething and I couldn't stop it.

'Yes I am!' I yelled so loudly that my throat hurt. Pulling up my long sleeved sweatshirt, revealing my scars. My mom gasped. And I fell to my knees suddenly exhausted.

I pulled down my sleeve and just sat on the grass silent tears rolling down my face. My mother came over and sat next to me. 'Did you do all that to yourself?'

I nodded. 'Most of them, there is a burn there that he gave me a couple of months before he went to prison.' I whispered.

My mother went to put her arm around me but I flinched away.

'I'm sorry Ryan. I'm so so sorry!' I just shrugged. We sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being my quiet sniffs. I wiped my tears away and looked at my mother.

'Did you leave because you didn't love us?'

' No! I left your father because I didn't love him. I never stopped loving you or Sharpay.'

'Then why didn't you come back? We needed you mom, so much.' I started to cry again.

' I know sweetie, and I have never regretted something as much as I regret leaving you and your sister.' She put her arm around me and this time I let her. I couldn't stop the tears from falling and I wrapped my arms around the mother I had not seen in 10 years.

'My beautiful boy.' My mother whispered. I had not heard that said in the longest time, and hearing it from my mother just made me cry harder.

Troy and Sharpay having heard my cry earlier hurried over but just stood watching the sight before them. They were both smiling sadly, a mother cradling her crying child.

_**Troy POV**_

'Come on Ry. Up you get.' I said helping Ryan and his mother to their feet. Ryan immediately wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his head in my shoulder. I stroked his back in calming circles.

'He'll be ok in a minute.' I reassured his mother who was hovering near Sharpay looking worried.

Ryan sniffed once more and I wiped a stray tear away from his face, he smiled a watery smile at me and turned toward his mother.

'I'm sorry for being so unreasonable.' He said walking over to her, he still seemed uneasy about hugging her but she put her arms out and he walked straight into them. Sharpay joined them soon after and I stood watching the newly reunited family.


End file.
